


HUNGRY

by GrumpyJenn



Series: From Behind the Sofa [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	HUNGRY

We’d meant to see Elvis on the Ed Sullivan Show - Rose wanted to see it live and in person. But the TARDIS had taken us to London for reasons of her own.

  
I’d forgot how much worse the 1950s were than the 2000s when Rose was from. The 21st century is bad enough, but these... people, well... they’re horrible, petty, awful creatures. That so-called man who called himself a father... and a son-in-law.

  
But I’m as bad as any of them, because I left Rose alone. And that  thing stole her face. And then those so-lovely Fifties “people” left my Rose out on the street. Alone, and afraid. And it was my fault. Always my fault, in the end.

  
I often wonder whether that’s why the Church of the Silence wants me dead. Because I’m as bad as any. And worse than most.

  
So many people want me dead.

  
River tells me that as many want me alive, and would do anything in their power to keep me.

  
I hope she’s right.


End file.
